Not So Secret
by ElvisRose
Summary: Arthur didn't know how how to act when Agravaine told him his friend was dead. He didn't know how to react either when Gaius revealed Merlin's deepest secret. Or when Freya reveals something else. Alive! Freya. A different version of a Servant of Two Masters.


Arthur stared in dismay at the scrap of Merlin's jacket. Agravaine smirked from his place behind the king. Gwen turned to Gaius, sobbing hysterically into his chest. Gaius, for his part, looked positively heartbroken. He turned to look at Agravaine, his eyebrow disappearing into his hairline, with a firm look of disapproval. Gwen followed his look and sent her own scowl towards Arthur's uncle. Agravaine started at their cold gazes and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, trying to figure out if they suspected him or if they knew Merlin's suspicions.

Agravaine's gaze turned toward the other serving girl in the room. She was glaring hostilely at him with unveiled hate. She was a relatively new serving girl and he'd only seen her a few times before then. In fact, the only times he'd seen her before now, she'd been flirting with Merlin. Obviously she knew his suspicions. She was a small mousy girl with eyes that gave the distinct impression of something wild hidden away behind them. He was amazed to see such ferocity in her eyes. It reminded him of Morgana and he shivered.

Arthur dismissed the council and continued to stare at this little piece that remained of his friend. Agravaine placed a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder and followed the other council members out. Gwen tried to comfort Arthur but he ignored her. Gwen hugged the other serving girl who was now trying not to cry. Eventually the knights trickled in to see Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the other girl sitting forlornly at the table.

"What happened to Merlin?" Gwaine asked quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer. Arthur couldn't bring himself to speak so he gestured toward the scrap of leather. Gwaine looked positively stricken and had to grab a chair to steady himself. The knights all collapsed into the rest of the chairs and stared at the table in silent mourning for their friend.

"But Merlin—" Gwaine's voice was rough from not taking for so long. He cleared his throat and continued. "He has to be alive. He'd never let you out of his sight for long. Don't worry he'll be back."

"Gwaine," Leon had to clear his throat as well. "The bandits either killed Merlin or took him with them. He won't be coming back"

"Of course he will! I mean he has…" He paused looking at them. They were all watching him curiously and Gaius was shooting him a warning glare. "You don't know! I guess that makes sense. I assumed it was just something you all knew about and didn't speak about. You know, for Merlin's sake." He blushed awkwardly. Gaius groaned.

"What are you blathering about Gwaine?" Elyan interjected.

"Merlin's magic." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gaius face palm but he wasn't focused on the old man. He was watching Arthur. Arthur started and looked at Gwaine incredulously, as did Gwen and the other knights.

"Don't be ridiculous Gwaine." Arthur rasped out. "Merlin isn't a sorcerer, I would know."

"Technically, he's a warlock." Gaius spoke, keeping his face trained on the table. They all gaped at Gaius in shock. If Gaius was agreeing with Gwaine then it had to be true; no one knew Merlin better than his guardian.

"What does that mean?" Percy asked finally. Gaius mumbled something and looked away. Arthur stared at him in horror.

"Well, it would certainly explain a lot." Gwen chocked out when it became clear that no one was going to say anything.

"How did you know about his magic, Gwaine?" Gaius asked suddenly. "I doubt he would tell you, no offense, but if I hadn't seen him use magic myself I still wouldn't know he had it. He's a very closed and private person. As far as I know he's only ever told one person about his magic."

"Well, the first time I met him he was throwing plates with his mind during a bar fight. And Arthur was there so I naturally assumed he knew." Gaius let out and exasperated sigh and shook his head in wonder at his ward. After that the knights all took turns taking about random moments when trees would fall over, branches would snap or enemies would suddenly drop their weapons and they all knew now that it was Merlin's doing.

"I don't remember anything." Arthur said, staring dejectedly at the table.

"I do." Gwen said. They all turned to her curiously. "Arthur, remember when we went with Merlin and…Morgana, to help out Merlin's village?" Arthur flinched at the mention of his sister but nodded that yes he did remember. "And then there was that small tornado that wiped out all the bandits? You knew it was either Merlin or his friend."

"Yes but it was his friend who caused it." Arthur protested. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"Really? You still believe that after everything you've just heard? I know his friend admitted to it, but think about it Arthur. What would you have done after learning that Merlin was the one who did it? You would have killed him then and there. Merlin's friend was defending him."

"Wait, so that's why Merlin's never told me? He's scared of me?" Arthur turned toward Gaius.

"Merlin's always been…different. He's not scared that you'll kill him or any such thing. I think once he used to be but not anymore. No, he's scared that you'll hate him and that you'll banish him. If he's not here, he can't protect you and Camelot. I think maybe he'd be able to live with you hating him but he cannot live apart from you, Arthur. You are two sides of the same coin. Emrys, and the Once and Future King."

"Emrys?" Percy and Gwaine both chocked out in shock. "Merlin is Emrys?" they shot each other an annoyed glare for saying the same thing.

"Yes, he is."

"What is Emrys?" Elyan asked.

"Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer ever!" Percy gaped. "I heard tale of him when I stayed with the druids. They have prophesies about him that go back centuries!"

"I've heard of him when I used to travel around a lot. He's practically the druid's king!" Gwaine said in awe of his friend.

"Merlin?" Leon gaped. Gwen stifled a giggle.

"Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer who ever has or ever will walk the earth." Gaius said simply.

"Merlin?" Arthur gawked.

"No, Arthur, Gilli! Yes, Merlin! If you'd ever paid that boy an ounce of attention this wouldn't surprise you." The other serving girl snorted at this and they turned to her in surprise; having completely forgotten about her.

"Did you know about Merlin's magic? I mean, I know you two were _close_." Gwaine asked, mentally slapping himself for not even knowing her name.

"What? Close how?" Gaius asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed and looked desperate for an escape.

"Close." She whispered one hand unconsciously resting on her stomach. Everyone but her, it seemed, noticed this.

"Oh. My. Gods." Gwen whispered. "Are you pregnant?" She leaned across Gaius to look at the girl. "Are you pregnant with Merlin's baby?" The girl, for her part, looked positively mortified but she nodded anyway. Gasps were heard from all around the table.

"So that's how close, eh?" Gwaine chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, it must pain you greatly to learn what happened to Merlin."

"Oh, I'm sure Merlin's fine. He's been through worse than a few bandits." She shrugged. She still looked embarrassed but her voice was getting stronger.

"Yes but…he was mortally wounded last I saw him." Arthur said. He didn't know how to cope with the fact that Merlin had not only been keeping magic from him, but also a girlfriend.

"Arthur, please. Merlin gets mortally wounded for you probably like three times a month at least." The girl smiled. "You're the most important thing in his life, sire. He wouldn't even let me come to Camelot until he was quite certain that I was not longer a danger to you."

"What does that mean?" Leon glared.

"I used to be cursed, at night I'd turn into a monster and kill people. I couldn't help it, I had no choice. The curse itself is irreversible…unless you're Emrys." She smiled shyly. "Merlin cured me months ago but only let me come back to Camelot last month. He's ridiculously overprotective."

"Back to Camelot." Gaius whispered to himself and seemed to ponder her words. The others stared at her in wonder. Suddenly Gaius gasped and turned to look at her in horror. "What is your name?" he choked out.

"Freya." She said, looking at him curiously. Gaius looked at her as though she were death come to get him.

"Gaius, you look like you've seen a ghost, what is it?" Arthur smiled in wonder.

"How? Merlin told me you died. He told me years ago that Arthur killed you." Gaius hissed. Arthur balked at this revelation.

"Did he?" she remarked lightly. "Or did he just say I was gone?" she smiled. "Don't worry, I haven't killed anyone since then. Merlin took me to a little home in the woods and I've been living there ever sense. We got married a few years back though."

"Why would he lie to me?"

"Perhaps it's because you're the one that betrayed him and told Uther where to find me?" Freya shrugged and rubbed her belly. "I think he just wanted you to think it was over."

"Oh gods." Gaius whispered.

"Why would Merlin say I killed you?" Arthur asked.

"Because you nearly did. Years ago. You stabbed me through with your sword but Merlin was able to heal me."

"What sort of monster did you turn into?" Gwen asked.

"I was a large black cat, with wings." Freya chuckled darkly.

"I remember that." Leon whispered. She looked at him in shock and he blushed. "Sorry, for, you know, trying to kill you."

"Wait a second…you're a druid aren't you?" Arthur said suddenly. "The bounty hunter said he'd caught a cursed druid girl. You're a druid?"

"Was a druid. They cast me out when they learned what I was. I don't really blame them. Merlin, I think, is the only person I'd ever met who knew me for me and wasn't scared of me." Everyone sat in silence digesting this information.


End file.
